Fix you
by beebopshaobadop
Summary: Songfic   more fic that song, I promise   describing Ron and hermione's feelings when ron leaves and returns. Canon compatible, angst, using coldplay's 'fix you'. R&R? :


**This is a oneshot songfic because I was really. I may do more and add them as chapters. It's the feelings of Ron and Hermione set in DH when Ron leaves - and returns. Of course, I own none of the characters or storyline, and I have included a direct quote from the author, JKRowling. **

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Ron snapped. It had been coming for weeks now. And when it happened, he was looking at her. Just watching. She pulled on that bit of hair, the way she did when she was worried, and Ron… snapped. He turned, without a word to either of them, and he left the tent. He felt great huge sobs working their way through him, and he did nothing to try and stop them. Why should he?

Everyone he loved was hurting. Everyone who meant anything to him - even Hermione. Seeing that fear and pain in her eyes- that was too much for him. He tried so hard to save them. To save her. To Save her from this hurt - was that so much to ask? But he couldn't do it, and here he was, stuck on this stupid, pointless, mission, watching them hurt. Well, not anymore. Drying his eyes, he turned back to them. He was leaving.

"Ron, no - please - come back, come back!" He could hear her still, sobbing. Begging for me not to go. What could he do? He had said all those angry words, but mostly, they were just words. And he had wanted to go back! He had wanted to turn to her and hold her and tell her- but it was for the best this way. After the snatchers, there was no way he could find her again. And maybe, for all her tears, she could be happy now. Maybe this was right for her, maybe it was what he wanted. He did want her to be happy - and now, with him out of the way, Harry could make her happy. Like he always should have. They would be, after all, the perfect couple. Harry and Hermione, saving the world. And Ronald Billius Weasley, hiding in his brothers house, a coward. Never moving forward, never changing anything - he could hide here forever and let her live her life.

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone and it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

No. No. No no no. Ron couldn't leave, he wasn't gone. He couldn't leave her.

"It's not leaving you if he never loved you" Hermione whispered to herself, in a small, broken voice. And then the tears came. She felt her knees give out, and she lay on the floor, just for a second, and she sobbed. This wasn't fair. She loved him. After a few moments, she pulled herself to her feet. Passing Harry, she shouted something at him, and ran to her bed, still crying.

Ron was gone. Most likely, Ron was gone forever. All of the things he said to Harry… it must have been terrible for him to hear those things. And yet she was… jealous? Yes. She was jealous of Harry. Jealous of the attention Ron paid him in those moments, and jealous that … that it was not her fault. She wanted Ron to care that much for her, not Harry. Why did he always have to see her as just another friend? So many times she had thought- and yet she was always let down. Well, no more. Ron was lost to her.

The next day, when they where leaving, she tried to hesitate. Tried to stay. As they left, she felt as though the most important part of her stayed there in that forest where she lost him…This was ridiculous! She loved him, yes, but that love was a waste. A waste of her time, energy, and dedication. She had horcruxes to find, a friend to comfort, and Ron wasn't coming back. So, she would have to do it without him. Do it alone- with Harry, yes, but alone. In that moment, Hermione knew she would always be alone, because there would never be another Ron.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_I will try to fix you_

He had to see her again.

She missed him so much, it physically hurt.

_High up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try then you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

She had never felt this before. She had never really known, never really noticed. How could she have been so blind? She had always known she loved him, but she had not realised that…

….without her, he was nothing. This was a new realisation, but true nontheless. He had learnt, the hard way, that he was only worth anything with her. Because she made him feel himself. She made him good, and strong, and kind, and …

…brave. She never felt afraid with him, he made her the bravest she had ever been. It was truly amazing, the way he changed who she was. In so many good ways. But now, that was gone. Now, she had to…

…let it go. Because she wouldn't want him, even if he did ever find her. He wasn't what she needed… yet he was going to try to be, one last time. After all, she was truly…

…irreplaceable. She knew that now. And alone, she was nothing. Yet, together, they could be…

…wonderful.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_I will try to fix you_

She was never going to feel safe without him.

He would not rest, until he was with her

_Tears stream_

_Down your face_

_When you lose something_

_You cannot replace_

_Tears stream_

_Down your face_

_And I…_

He was here! It was really him, she could see him, and touch him, and hold him, and - oh! The thought hit her like a blow, as she remembered. He had left. He did not love her after all. How could he? He did not love her and nothing else mattered. She had never felt her loss quite as much as right now, and she was crying again. This. Was. Not. Fair.

"You come back here after weeks -_ weeks_ - and you think it's all going to be all right if you just say _sorry?_" She shrieked, shaking, sobbing, and feeling such despair…

_Tears stream_

_Down your face_

_I promise you _

_I will learn from my mistake_

_Tears stream_

_Down your face _

_And I…_

He felt her blows, her anger, and her sadness. So much sadness. Never again. Never again would she cry for him, never again would he hurt her. He would follow her now, untill she accepted him again and loved him. And if she never did… then he would be alone forever, because this right here, this beautiful, wrathful, hysterical girl was _Hermione Granger… _and that would always be enough. He would do better.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_I will try to fix you_

"**So I clicked it. And the light went out in my room, but another light appeared right outside the window. It was a ball of light, kind of pulsing, and blueish, like that light you get around a portkey, you know? I knew this was it, so I grabbed my stuff and packed it, then I put on my rucksack and went out into the garden. **

"**The little ball of light was hovering there, waiting for me, and when I came out it bobbed along a bit and I followed it behind the shed and then it… well, it went inside me.**

"**It sort of floated towards me, right to my chest, and then - it went straight through. It was here, I could feel it, it was hot. And once it was inside me I knew what I was supposed to do, I knew it would take me where I needed to go."**

_**Lights will guide you home…**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

**Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron. And though neither of them would admit it, they both had the same thought in that single moment. Both of them where hurting, both scared, and both in love. They wanted nothing more than to save each other, and in that second, all they thought, was simple.**

"_**I will try to fix you"**_


End file.
